nuemekfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas O'Malley
Thomas O'Malley.jpg Thomas O'Malley is main characters from "The Aristocats" Parents Duchess (wife), Tom Cat Jr. and Robespierre (brothers), Tom (father), Toodles Galore (mother), Jaune-Tom (grandfather) and Mewsette (grandmother) *Thomas O'Malley Played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Bear, Beauty and the Bear 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Bear 3: Duchess' Magic World *Thomas O'Malley Played John Smith in Ladyhontas and Ladyhontas 2: Journey to a New World *Thomas O'Malley Played Adult Simba in The Aristocats King, The Aristocats King II: O'Malley's Pride and The Aristocats King 1 1/2 *Thomas O'Malley Played Prince Eric in The Little Duchess and The Little Duchess II: Return to the Sea *Thomas O'Malley Played Aladdin in O'Malleyladdin, O'Malleyladdin 2: The Return of Red and O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Thomas O'Malley Played Prince Philip in Sleeping Duchess *Thomas O'Malley Played Justin in The Secret of NIMH (Thomas O'Malley Animal's Style) and The Secret of NIMH II: Dongwa to the Rescue *Thomas O'Malley Played Lumiere in Beauty and the Cat, Beauty and the Cat 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Cat 3: Mrs. Brisby's Magic World *Thomas O'Malley Played Li Shang in Duchlan and Duchlan 2 *Thomas O'Malley Played Balto in O'Malleyto, O'Malleyto II: Cat Quest and O'Malleyto III: Wings of Change *Thomas O'Malley Played Dimitri in Duchestasia *Thomas O'Malley Played Buzz Lightyear in Cat Story, Cat Story 2 and Cat Story 3 *Thomas O'Malley Played Flik in A Cat's Life *Thomas O'Malley Played Mike in Cat, Inc. and Cat University *Thomas O'Malley Played Charlie Barkin in All Cats Go to Heaven, All Cats Go to Heaven 2 and An All Cats Christmas Carol *Thomas O'Malley Played Trusty in Brisby and the Jerry and Brisby and the Jerry II: Jerry Jr.'s Adventures *Thomas O'Malley Played Pony Flash Sentry in My Little Cat: Equestria Girls *Thomas O'Malley Played Chanticleer in Rock-A-O'Malley *Thomas O'Malley Played Prince Cornelius in Duchlina *Thomas O'Malley Played Hubie in The Pebble and the Cat *Thomas O'Malley Played The Cat in the Hat in The O'Malley in the Hat *Thomas O'Malley Played Ted in The Mouse (a.k.a. The Lorax) *Thomas O'Malley Played Gru in Despicable O'Malley and Despicable O'Malley 2 *Thomas O'Malley Played Robert Philip in Enchanted (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley Played Z in Catz *Thomas O'Malley Played Moses in The Cat of Egypt *Thomas O'Malley Played Joseph in O'Malley: King of Dreams *Thomas O'Malley Played Puss-in-Boots in Doraemon (Shrek), Doraemon the Third, Doraemon Forever After and O'Malley in Boots *Thomas O'Malley Played Oscar in Human Tale *Thomas O'Malley Played RJ in Over the Cat *Thomas O'Malley Played Alex in Madagascar (Thomas O'Malley's Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Thomas O'Malley's Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley Played Santa Claus in Rise of the Cats *Thomas O'Malley Played Megamind in MegaO'Malley *Thomas O'Malley Played Po in Kung Fu O'Malley and Kung Fu O'Malley 2 *Thomas O'Malley Played Sinbad in O'Malley: Legend of the Seven Monsters *Thomas O'Malley Played Doc in Brisby White and the Seven Animals *Thomas O'Malley Played Prince in Duchess White and the Seven Bears *Thomas O'Malley Played Mickey Mouse in Fantasia (Thomas O'Malley's Style) and Fantasia 2000 (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley Played Prince Derek in The Lioness Princess, The Lioness Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain and The Lioness Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *Thomas O'Malley Played The King of Siam in The Cat and I *Thomas O'Malley Played Louie in The Trumpet of the Cat *Thomas O'Malley Played Humphrey in Alpha and Omega (Thomas O'Malley's Style), Alpha and Omega 2: A Cat Adventure, Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Cat Games and Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Thomas O'Malley Played Adult Tod in The Cat and the Fox *Thomas O'Malley Played Tuke in Brother Mouse and Brother Mouse 2 *Thomas O'Malley Played Taran in O'Malley and The Black Cauldron *Thomas O'Malley Played Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley Played Kristoff in Frozen (Thomas O'Malley's Cat Style) *Thomas O'Malley Played Flynn Rider in Tangled (Thomas O'Malley's Cat Style) *Thomas O'Malley Played Tack in The Panther and the Cat *Thomas O'Malley Played Crazy Legs in Tom the Woodpile Cat *Thomas O'Malley Played Lightning McQueen in Cats (Cars) and Cats 2 (Cars 2) *Thomas O'Malley Played Remy in Catatouille Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Prince Category:Disney Characters